The Children of Water and Wisdom
by Exlosivefootball
Summary: It's been 13 years since the Battle of Manhattan. Camp Half-Blood has more campers then ever and monsters are being found less and less. Annabeth and Percy got happily married and live in Camp Half-Blood where they raise their twins Katie and Mathew. Most of the demigods from the Titan War have vanished along with Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace, and only the twins can find out why
1. The New Generation

**First in the future fan fiction so please review and enjoy. It's gonna be the demigods Pov this is basically just a naration. It's not really this unseirious it's just not seirious till later. I added more to the second chapter so check that out.**

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

It's been 13 years since the Battle of Manhattan. Camp Half-Blood has more campers then ever and monsters are being found less and less. Annabeth and Percy got happily married and live in Camp Half-Blood where they raise their twins Katie and Mathew. Most of the demigods from the Titan War have vanished along with Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. Lately though more and more demigods have been dissapearing and no one has gotten close to finding out why. It's been three years since Nico and Thalia dissapeared and many others. But two demigods will soon be chosen to save the world and a few old yet familiar people.

**Katie's Pov**

''Do you really think that Drakons live in the woods?'' Mathew asked.

'' I don't know, but we're alreay in here so you see one run and hope you don't get eaten.''

''Yah great plan'' he said said sarcastically.

You can probably tell that Mathew's smarter than me. Mathew's alot like my mom and I'm like my dad. Mathew and me are both good fighters, but I'm better than him even though he won't admit it. We used to do alot of stuff with our aunt and uncle Nico and Thalia, but they dissapeared when they were investigating a Titan appearance. I don't have a lot of powers. I can control water a little bit, but Mathew can control water better than my dad when he was sixteen. Mathew and Nico would do a lot of stuff and me and Thaila would do all kinds of things. ''Oh my gods'' Mathew said and we both stopped, struck dumb by what we saw in front of us.

* * *

I **know it's not long, but this is just the first chapter.R&R :)**


	2. Discovery

**Second chapter thanks guys for all the views and everything. It starts out not really seirious, but it gets more seirious at the end. I added more to this chapter so check it out.**

* * *

**Katie's Pov**

In front of us was a ten foot long Drakon wth green eyes and scaly skin. It looked at us like we were, well tasty. ''Ruuuun!'' Mathew yelled and we quickly ran in the other direction jumping over trees, rocks, and all other kinds of stuff.

''Katie he's gaining on us. We need to find something he can't fit into.''

''Mathew it's a she.''

''How do you kn... never mind. When you see something tell me. I don't think I can go for much longer.''

Just when I thought the Drakon was going to eat us Mathew pushed me into a small hole in the ground about 6 feet deep and kept running. I started to panic trying to get out of the hole, thinking about what I'd tell mom or dad when I came home, but then I heard a massive roar and a giant wave came surging over the hole and carried me out. ''And that is how you save your sister's butt again and again and again.''

''And this is how you punch your brother again and again and again'' I said which made him shut up pretty quickly.

Mathew started patting his pockets and looking on the ground. ''I lost my nectar bottle.''

''Maybe it got stuck in the hole when the wave washed over it.''

''Ok lets go look.''

We got over their and I volutneered to go down their, but sometimes my breathing underwater fails so Mathew did. When he came back up he had in his hand an empty bottle and two other things a silver bracelet and a skull ring.

''What's that'' I asked him.

''I'm not sure, I'll take the ring if you take the bracelet.''

''Sure.''

I put on the bracelet and it looked pretty good. Mathew put on his ring it looked nice, but a little creepy too. Then a silver glow came from the bracelet and a black glow from the ring. All of a sudden I started seeing sort of a movie inside my head. I saw my uncle Nico and aunt Thalia. They were in a small white room. Then a voice said ''you foiled me a little bit ago with your cousin, but today I will have my revenge!'' It was a deep voice with pure evil mixed in.

Then a voice came into my head.

_''I am coming for you, your brother, and your father Percy Jackson.''_

''Ahhhh no no d...don't ah ahhhhh''

''Mathew, Mathew stop its ok it's ok stop they're not here stop.''

He was on the ground now not talking and his eyes were closed. _Unconscious. _He looked really terrified and sad, like someone just showed him the end of the world. He opened his blue eyes and just stared at me. ''Katie did you see it. It was terrible.''

''Yah that person has Nico and Thalia''

''What?'' Mathew asked. There was an army of thousands of monsters and in the middle there was a small cage with captive demigods being rounded up. There was a tall man with black hair in a tuxedo giving a speech about how they would take over Camp Half-Blood. Then I saw another image of Nico and Thalia in a cell with cuts and bruises and ..i..it was terrible. What do we do?''

''We're going to save our family.''


End file.
